1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle push button switch comprising: a push button including a linearly-extending bar-shaped portion and a push operation portion which is provided at an outer end of the bar-shaped portion to protrude outward from the bar-shaped portion and to be operable by being pushed from outside of a vehicle; a case fixed to a vehicle body or a lid openably and closably attached to the vehicle body, the case having a guide portion for guiding a linear movement of the push button; and a switch housed in the case such that a switching state of the switch is changed in response to a push operation of the push button.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-80234 has already made known a technique in which a case of a push button switch for releasing a latch of a trunk lid of a vehicle is formed of a rear spoiler provided on the trunk lid. In this technique, if the push button switch is disposed in a thick portion of the rear spoiler, the length of a push button in a moving direction thereof has to be set relatively long for a push operation portion of the push button to face the outside of the vehicle. However, in this case, support of the push button is unstable and backlash in the push operation of the push button is large, thereby causing deterioration in operability.
To solve such a problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-197061 has made known a technique in which a guide portion prevents backlash of a long and unstable push button.